ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Gaga/Tattoos
}|Tattoos| Lady Gaga has twenty-three tattoos located on various part on the left side of her body. During the Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga, Gaga revealed that she only has tattoos on the left side of her body because her dad asked her to keep one side of her body 'slightly normal'. She referred to her left side of her body like her 'Iggy Pop side' and her right side (without tattoos) her 'Marylin Monroe side'. During the second leg of The Monster Ball Tour in Japan, she got a temporary tattoo while on her way to Japan, saying, "リトルモンスター" (Ritoru Monsutā), which means "Little Monster". }} Peace symbol (☮) A peace symbol (☮) on her left wrist. Inspired by the late English musician John Lennon. Peace Tattoo.png Gaga peace tattoo.jpg 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 014.jpg G Clef A small G clef on her lower middle back (2007?). lady-gaga-music-note-tattoo.jpg Daisies Daisies on her left shoulder. 5-13-09 Ellen von Unwerth 001.jpg 5-7-09 Sebastian Faena 009.jpg Rachel Chandler 09 14 09 On set with Hanna Liden.jpg 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Roses Roses on her left side by Kat Von D continuing to the back to blend into her treble clef (March 2008). Lady_Gaga_s_lower_back_tattoo_by_anchica.jpg Gettong Tattoo.jpg Rainer Maria Rilke's quote Her tattoo is a curling German script on her left arm which quotes the poet Rainer Maria Rilke with the lines "In the deepest hour of the night, confess to yourself that you would die if you were forbidden to write. And look deep into your heart where it spreads its roots, the answer, and ask yourself, must I write?" '' Gaga described Rilke as her "favorite philosopher," commenting that his "philosophy of solitude" spoke to her. The quote is from the 1st letter written on February 17, 1903. : ''"Prüfen Sie, ob er in der tiefsten Stelle Ihres Herzens seine Wurzeln ausstreckt, gestehen Sie sich ein, ob Sie sterben müßten, wenn es Ihnen versagt würde zu schreiben. Muss ich schreiben?" She also added "12/18/1974" on her left arm. She went to Three Tides Tattoo in Osaka, Japan on August 6, 2009. 2czvcyv.jpg Img-lady-gaga-04 190731651554.jpg Tokyo Love "Tokyo Love" handwritten by Nobuyoshi Araki near her daisies tattoo on her left shoulder (Tokyo, Japan - August. 2009) img-lady-gaga-09_205301152544.jpg Rachel Chandler 09 14 09 On set with Hanna Liden.jpg 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Little Monsters :Related article: Little Monsters "Little Monsters" next to the Rainer quote by a Shamrock Social Club tattoo parlor in Hollywood (February 1, 2010) LM Tattoo.png Little Monsters Tatto.jpg Dad 'Dad' written in a heart on her left shoulder (October, 2009) The tattoo session was recorded for the "Tattoo Film" shown on the Monster Ball: Theater in 2009-2010. ladygaga_shouldertattoos.jpg SHOWstudio-Tattoo-02.png SHOWstudio-Tattoo-03.png 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Born This Way Unicorn The tattoo on Gaga's upper left thigh, which was done by "Bad News Becca" (Rebecca Roach) on September 6, 2010 at North Star Tattoo, is an image of a unicorn with the words "Born This Way" wrapped around the horn. In May, 2010, Gaga mentioned on SHOWstudio that the unicorn was her favorite mythical creature. The tattoo is a commemoration of her second studio album, Born This Way. She kept it covered during her concert in Washington, but finally exposed it on September 13th, while at LAX airport. According to a Rolling Stone interview, Gaga originally had planned to get the tattoo on New Years Eve, and upload a picture of it onto her Twitter, divulging the name of the second album. On a recent Big Top 40 radio show in the UK, Gaga stated: :"I had My Little Ponies. I was obsessed with the idea of a creature that was born with something magical that sort of made them the misfit in the world of the stallion. I’m actually quite obsessed with unicorns. They are in essence a mythical creature. The unicorn is born magical and it’s not the unicorn’s fault and it doesn’t make it any more or less special or any less unique but it can’t help that it was born with that magic." GaGacorn.jpg 10-09-06 North Star Tattoo, New York1.png 10-09-06 North Star Tattoo, New York2.png Born This Way.jpg Bornthisway2.jpg Artpop On August 3, 2012 in Gaga updated your Littlemonsters.com account publishing a photo of a new tattoo that read "ARTPOP" on the right arm but after a few appearances in the tattoo was the show we can see the picture was reversed. In the next day, in a Littlemonsters.com chart, Lady Gaga responded to a fan confirming that ARTPOP would be the name of her new album. The tattoo is in the font "Georgia" at a size 18. ARTPOP Tattoo.jpg 8-3-12 Instagram 001.jpg Anchor On September 1st 2012, Gaga got an anchor inked on the left side of her body, above the roses. She said it was the mark of "His Mermaid". 12439136 1117527334946121 8836870039898982874 n.jpg 563184 503661492994475 975325762 n.jpg Cherub On September 13, 2012, Gaga got an cherub head inked on her head which was taken from F. S. Meyer, Handbook of Ornament (New York: The Bruno Hessling Company, 1917) on page 108. Cherub.png 9-13-12 Instagram 013.jpg R†O On November 10, 2012, Gaga got an R†O inked on her head. Gaga revealed on LittleMonsters.com that the font was derived out of the signatures of three fans, all from different neighborhoods and ages. The tattoo represents how music brings us togehter. 11-10-12 Instagram 004.jpg 11-10-12 Instagram 001.jpg Mouse On August 9, 2013, Gaga got a mouse holding a sewing needle and thread on her elbow. It represents her sister Natali, who's nickname is "Mouse". The needle and thread represent her passion for fashion design, and the end of the thread reads "Nat". Mouse Tattoo 001.jpg 8-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Trumpet On June 18, 2014, Gaga got a trumpet on the top inside of her right arm. 6-18-14 Instagram 004.jpg 6-18-14 Instagram 007.jpg Tattoo - Tony90Live2016.jpg Paws Up On October 2, 2014, Gaga got her left hand in "Paws up", on her left side back. 9-3-14 Twitter 001.jpg 10-2-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Stockholm 002.jpg 10-2-14 Instagram 007.jpg 10-2-14 Instagram 008.jpg 10-2-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Stockholm 001.jpg 10-2-14 Instagram 009.jpg GH54563980217863T.jpg Mother Monster On November 18, 2014, Gaga got a tattoo "Mother Monster" under her left breast with a lace inspired design around it. 11-18-14 Instagram 004.jpg 11-19-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Manchester 001.jpg 11-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg Mother Monster Tattoo.jpg 11-19-14 At Deer's Eye Studio in Manchester 002.jpg 11-19-14 Leaving Hotel in Manchester 003.jpg David Bowie On February 13, 2016, Gaga got a David Bowie portrait tattoo between the rib and left hip. She shared videos of the tattoo session on her Snapchat story. David Bowie Tattoo 001.jpg David Bowie - Aladdin Sane.jpg 2-14-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|From (Feb 13, 2016) 2-14-16 SnapChat 002.jpg 2-14-16 SnapChat 003.jpg 2-14-16 SnapChat 004.jpg 2-14-16 SnapChat 005.jpg 2-14-16 SnapChat 006.jpg David Bowie Tattoo.jpg 02-14-2016 at The GRAMMYs rehearsal. David Bowie Tatoo.jpg Sexual abuse survivor symbol On March 2, 2016, Gaga got a matching tattoo to survivors in the TIHTY Oscars performance. She wanted to get it on the day of the performance, but she did not have time so she got it in Chicago. Tattoo TIHTY.jpg TattooSnapchat001.jpg TattooSnapchat002.jpg image.png|Gaga posted a picture about the healed tattoo on her Snapchat. 03-3-2016 At Pioneer Tattoo Studio, Chicago 001.jpg Joanne On October 25, 2016, Gaga got a Joanne aunt name on her left arm. Joanne Tattoo.jpg Joanne Tattoo 2.jpg Joanne Tattoo 01.jpg Haus On December 20, 2016, Gaga got a tattoo of the word "Haus" to celebrate the 10 year anniversary of the Haus of Gaga on her left arm above her Mouse tattoo. 12-20-16 Haus Tattoo 001.jpg 12-20-16 Haus Tattoo 002.jpg 12-20-16 Haus Tattoo 003.jpg La Vie en rose On February 14, 2019, Gaga got giant back tattoo in honor of A Star Is Born from artist Winter Stone. Tattoo features a rose sprawling up her spine with the words "La Vie en Rose". The words references French singer Édith Piaf's song of the same name. Gaga, as her character Ally, sang "La Vie en Rose" in a drag dive bar before meeting Bradley Cooper's character, Jackson Maine, for the first time. 2-14-19 Instagram 001.jpg 2-15-19 Instagram Story 001.jpg|With tattoo artist Winter Stone G A G A notes On February 14, 2019, Gaga also got a matching tattoo with her manager Bobby Campbell. The musical staff with the notes in "G" and "A" to spell out her stage name G A G A on her right arm. Originally the staff had four lines instead of the correct five. Later Gaga posted an updated version of the music-note tattoo that added the fifth staff line. Gaga notes tattoo 001.jpg|With four lines 2-14-19 Instagram 002.jpg|Final version Gaga notes tattoo 002.jpg|Matching tattoo with Bobby Gaga notes tattoo 003.png Category:Related to Lady Gaga